Halloween K Version
by DevilX.reini
Summary: It's Halloween and everyone at Homra (Misaki and Totsuka) planing to make a Halloween party! Let's see how it goes and what's gonna happen!


Summary : It's Halloween and everyone at Homra (Misaki and Totsuka) planing to make a Halloween party! Let's see how it goes and what's gonna happen!

X : YO! It's been a while, hasn't it?

Reini : like I care

X : for some reason, I know you'd say that

Reini : che!

X : well, happy halloween minna! This is my first halloween fanfic and-

Reini : and she didn't planning it become scary

X : oi! Are wa boku no serifu da, baka! Tonikaku, hope you like it, once again

X + all chara : happy halloween!

Warnings : NO YAOI (for this one), no romance either, just for fun, OCs, OOC (maybe) grammars and typos (obvious)

~(0w0)~

31th of October. It's the day where everyone, or maybe kids would like. Because it's Halloween. And just like the boy in Homra bar right now

"Minna! Tonight is halloween! Let's celebrate!"

Siiing

"Ara?"

Yata Misaki, a boy that have the same name as a girl look around and only see Kusanagi weeping the wine glass, Totsuka in the kitchen (seems like cooking something with the others), Mikoto smoking (of course) with Anna beside him (obviously).

"Hey, what's with you guys?"

"Well what's with YOU, Misaki-chan?"

"It's Halloween, Kusanagi-san! We must celebrate it!"

"It's only a day with a kid knocking in front of my door shouting 'trick or treat' and just asking for some candy"

"But that's the fun part! Isn't that right Mikoto-san, Anna?"

The two people that being called look at Misaki and Anna ask

"What's Halloween?"

"Halloween is a day where all the kids will wear a creepy costume and walk around the neighborhood and saying 'trick or treat' and they'll get a candy"

The sudden answer from the kitchen making the four people in the bar turn to see Totsuka with (chocolate) cream on his face.

"That's right Totsuka-san! Demo..."

"Hm? Doushita ka?"

"Totsuka-san no kao wa..."

"Ah, kore?"

He ask while wiping the cream of his face and lick it before answer

"Today is halloween, and I'm making a cake for all of us"

"Yeah! I'll go back to my house and get a scary costume!"

With that, the Homra vanguard run out of the bar and skate his skateboard to his house, leaving the sighing Kusanagi, chuckling Totsuka, confused Anna and Mikoto that has I-don't-care look on his face.

~at Scepter4~

"Minna, let's go out~"

"What's the matter Akiyama?"

"It's Halloween, Fuse. We need to celebrate it. You also wants to celebrate it too, right Fushimi-san?"

The said man look at Akiyama and look back to the computer.

"It's only a kids day... I'm not interested"

"Ah! You're so heartless! Just like Awashima-san!"

"Hoo... Who are you called 'heartless' Akiyama?"

The said man look at the angry vice president and bow his head.

"Tonikaku, Captain just told me that we'll have a day off after lunch because of halloween"

The other are cheer at the news while Fushimi just click his tongue

"Doushita ka, Fushimi-kun?"

"Nandemone"

"Honto ka?"

"Uruse, taicho no imoto"

"Buu... Just tell me that you exactly happy because you can see Misaki-san again"

Reini say with a pout while Saruhiko just look at his work until their Captain showed up.

"Okay, why don't you take a day off, minna? I already told Awashima-kun to tell you that"

"Ha-Hai, Taicho"

"And one more thing. I just got a halloween invitation from Homra no Tatara-kun that he want us to have a halloween party there"

With that, they leave the room, leaving Reisi (that also exit the room with his sister), Seri (that packing her purse) and Saruhiko (that lazily turning off the computer) with a smirk on his face.

~at Homra bar, 6.56 pm~

'KNOCK KNOCK!'

"Yes wh-"

"TRICK OR TREAT KUSANAGI-SAN!"

Kusanagi look at a girl (or maybe boy) with a dog ears on her (or his) head, a dog costume, and a dog tail. After a few minutes of silence, he ask

"Uh... Who are you?"

"Oi! It's me! Yata Misaki!"

Another silence

"You wearing a dog costume?"

"Well isn't this scary?"

"Which part is the scary one? You look so funny Misaki!"

"Shut up Kai! I didn't asks for you opinion!"

"Well, that's my opinion, I don't care"

"Anyway, I hear Totsuka-san already made the cake. I want some!"

"No, not yet"

"Eh... Why?"

"Because Totsuka-san invite the blue king, silver king and that black hound"

"Blue? Silver? Black hound?"

Misaki try to process what Kai just said until a hand on his shoulder makes him turn and see a pair of fangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

And a nice scream come from Misaki's mouth to Kusanagi's ears, making Misaki get a big hit on his head

"Itta! What was that for, Kusanagi-san?!"

"For screaming out loud! Apologies to my door now!"

Misaki throw away his face while murmuring 'sorry' and when he turn to the fangs earlier, he sees his old friend, Fushimi Saruhiko

"S-Saru!"

"Hey Mi~Sa~Ki~ I see you still afraid of vampire~"

"What are you doing here wearing Vampire costume!"

Yep, Saruhiko right now is not in his uniform but a white plain shirt with a butterfly neck tie and dark cape behind it. He also wear he long black pants and black shoes.

"Well, because I remember that you're scared of Vampire and because I'm invited by Totsuka-san"

"Why would Totsuka-san-"

"Ara, Fushimi-kun already here? Come on, come in"

"Thank you, Totsuka-san"

With that, Saruhiko get into the bar and sit on one of the stool. After a few minutes, all of the guests are present and start to slice the cake that Totsuka just made.

"Minna! Let's get around the neighborhood to get candies!"

"Kai, that's child game"

"Just tell me that you'll lose with that awful costume of yours, Reini"

"There's no way my wolf lose to your lolita costume Kai!"

"This isn't Lolita costume! This is witch costume!"

"It settled then! Me, Kai, Reini, Kamamoto, Bandou, Saru, Totsuka-san and Anna will battle to see who gets the hundred candies!"

"I'll-"

"Okay! I won't lose to you! Reini, come on!"

"Wait!"

"Kamamoto! You're with me!"

"Wait, Yata-san!"

"Saa Anna-chan, let's go"

"Um..."

And the six people go to the neighborhood, leaving the other speechless.

"Fushimi-kun, you're not going with them?"

"No thanks, that's a child game. I don't have a sweet tooth anyway"

"But you ate Tatara's cake"

"Because it's not too sweet..."

Reisi stop asking his subordinate and drinking with the Red King.

~skip time, around 8.23 pm~

The first team of the candy hunter (Reini and Kai) carry a pair of two big bags with candies insides

"I'm sure we'll win"

"Oh god, please kill me"

"Isn't it awesome?!"

"Just finish the candy alone, I don't like it very much"

With the second team (Misaki and Kamamoto), each of them carry on bag that they hug it so the candy wouldn't fall

"We'll win for sure! Those girls never gonna beat me!"

"Yata-san... How can we eat all of this?"

"I'll leave it to you of course!"

With a big grin on his face, he manage to make Kamamoto stop his track with his mind saying

'THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BE EATING ALL OF THIS!'

With the last team (Totsuka and Anna), they only bring a small bag that Totsuka hold with one hand while the other hand hold the Homra no Hime so she didn't get lost

"Do you have fun, Anna-chan?"

"Yes..."

"Are you going to eat all of the candy?"

Anna look at the bag in Totsuka's other hand and look at him.

"I'll share it with everyone"

"That's sweet of you, Anna"

When the two of them reach the Homra bar, they can listen a loud bang inside.

'I wonder what's going on'

With that mind, Totsuka open the door, only to get hit by a stool right on his face, make him flying backwards to the wall across the street

"I COUNT IT AND MINE IS 200!"

"YOU'RE MISTAKEN! YOURS ONLY 186 WHILE MINE'S 198!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WRONG!"

"NO! YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"URUSE TEME! IF YOU WANT A BRAWL DO IT OUTSIDE!"

With that, Totsuka (that already cross the street) almost got hit by two figures that being kicked by Kusanagi.

"Itta!"

"Nani yo, Kusanagi-san!"

"You two make my bar destroyed!"

"It's not!"

"It is! Now if you want a fight do it outside"

And he slam the door shut, only to make it broken. They look at the door and start laughing, except for Kusanagi, because right now, he's crying over the broken door. And with that, the halloween party is over (because Kusanagi throw them out, even Mikoto) and they go back to their own house.

~(0c0)~

X : sorry if it's weird, I try to think a better ending but I can't DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX

Reini : don't care. You have a lot of homework to do, and a lot of score under the minimum score that you need to repair

X : even if I got a good score, they'll give 75 in the end =3=

Reini : at least you try, you baka!

X : what ever, anyway, please leave a review and again sorry if it's so horrible (Reini : finally you realize it) and I'll try to make it better. Final words, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU *bow*


End file.
